Prince Max
by fictionfreak87
Summary: harry finds out his inheritance and runs away so who is the new guy and why is he falling for draco malfoy. and whats the prince and princess of magic. SLASH
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (But I wouldn't mind owning Draco. ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dursley's Number 4 Privet Drive 11:50 pm July 30

In the smallest room in number 4 privet drive a bloody and broken boy with black hair and dull green eyes the were once bright and alive with life and happiness lay looking and waiting for midnight to strike for his 16th birthday. He was loath to go to sleep for fear of waking his uncle and having to endure another beating or worse. Ever since his godfather died at the Department of Mysteries his nightmares have gotten worse and was waking every one in the house which caused his uncle to get angry and add to it that his uncle had been threatened by the order at Kings Cross station and that things at his uncle's job was bad; it didn't help to be his uncle's only release for it all. Every thing that seemed to go wrong his family blamed him. So this summer was the worst summer holiday he had started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After school had ended his friends hadn't written him back but he sent owls to them every 3 days as he was suppose to but left out how his family really treated him. The only noted he got were from Dumbledore telling him to stay in the house where he was safe. Yeah right safe. Since he found out what it was that Voldimont wanted at the D.O.M. he has been mad at the meddling old fool for not telling him sooner of the prophecy and keeping something that determined if he lived or died before he graduated Hogwarts.

5 minuets before the clock struck midnight there was a tapping at the window looking up he saw an owl getting up and letting the owl in it dropped the letter it was carrying on the bed and went to Hedwig's cage to rest. Shutting the window and picking up the letter eagerly and setting on the bed he looked it over. It looked old yet new on the front it said

To: Mr. Harry Potter

From the Ministry of Magic Department of Wills and Documents

Open the envelope and taking out the first letter he read:

Dear Mr. Potter

I was told to send you this letter with all your information about your Inheritance. Usually we do not send them till after their 16th Birthday but your parents requested that 5 minuets before midnight of your 16th birthday do to special circumstances. Congratulations and Happy Birthday.

Sincerely,

Gage Thomson

Head of the Ministry of Magic

Department of Wills and Documents

As Harry finished the last line he had to go back to reread the letter to make sure he had read it right. Why would his mum and dad want him to get his Inheritance letter 5 minuets before his birthday? Looking though the envelope he found the letter from his parents on the font it said:

To our loving son

Bringing tears to his eyes but pushing them back he opened the letter and began to read:

Dear Son,

Oh my darling child if you have received this letter then that means we are dead. We are so sorry that we left you alone in the world but hopefully you are loved and cherished by whomever you are with. We left this letter to be delivered to you incase we didn't get the chance to tell you ourselves. You my son are a Dark Veela.

Your father is/was a Dark Veela and I am/was his mate (soul mate) .You are probably wondering about what a Dark Veela is. D.V. are a lot like light vela but have a darker complexion and are said to be more powerful then any other veela or magical creatures. Nobody knows that the Potter line is full of D.V.'s. The wizardering world believes that D.V.'s are extinct. D.V's are very rare. When a D.V. finds it's mate they will become extremely stronger both magically and emotionally then when they 1st came into their inheritance. It has been reported that some D.V.'s have a mate that is a Light Veela but is very rarely seen.

If your mate is male one of you will be able to become pregnant to carry on the family line. I must warn you now veela only have 1 mate for life and once they find their mate they cannot live without them. The veela will do anything to win their mates love. If a veela does not find its mate by the age of 18 before the mating season or it will start to loose its power. Veela are also very possessive of the mates and will hurt or kill anyone who tries to take them away. A veela does not have a chance to pick their mate they are picked for them. You will know who your mate is by their smell. Once you smell them you will do anything within your power to find them and claim them. You will have to bond with them physically, mentally, and spiritually. You will form a connection that once it is fully established cannot be broken. I wish you the best of luck but I must go your father is trying to rock you to sleep and tell you stories of when he was in school. We want you to know that no matter what we will always love you and be proud of you.

With all our love,

Mom and Dad

As he finished reading the letter he realized he was crying. He was also stunned that he was a D.V. A magical being. A strong being at that. Just then the clock struck midnight and Harry started feeling a burning sensation all though out his body. It felt as if his body was burning from the inside out. When after what felt like hours but was only a minuet the pain stopped. Leaving Harry panting and struggling to regain his strength. After a couple of minuets he started feeling better actually feeling great he couldn't feel any of the pain from earlier that night when he checked he didn't see any blood or cuts and he seemed taller somehow. Walking over to his wardrobe to look in the full sized mirror. He was shocked by what he saw his hair was still messy but more of a sexy ruffled messy, his eyes seemed to glow with mysteries green more then the naive green they used to be. But there still seemed to hold a kind of innocence that could be used to trick and allure people. He also noticed he no longer needed glasses. He was a couple inches taller to where he seemed to be about 5'10 – 5'11 and his skin seemed to glow a golden color more then the tan he had from working outside and from Quidditch.

He seemed to move with the grace of a panther/ cat then a gangly teenager. He turned away from the mirror and walked back to his bed were he picked up on of the other letters that were in the envelope. This one had info on his vaults, how much money was in their and any other valuables that were being held. The next letter explained about all the estates that he now owned, altogether he had 20 different homes/houses that, by what the letter said, his parents never got the chance to visit them and keep some and sell the others. After reading and thinking about everything that has happened in the last 5 years he decided to go ahead with his plan to run away, to where he didn't know.

So gathering up all the papers/documents and putting them in the backpack that he had packed and stored away for this occasion. Double-checking to make sure he had his vault keys, clothes, and all other items that could never be replaced. Sending a note with Hedwig and telling her to stay with Hermione he left and never once looked back.

After walking half way to London he found a place to relax till morning were he would go to Diagon Ally. Maybe by then he would find a way to hid his scar and appearance so he wouldn't be discovered and taken back to the Dursley's.

After waking and making himself look like a common street urchin he started off to London. By 1 o'clock he had reached London, ate and was on his way to the Leaky Caldron to Diagon Ally. Walking in to the L.C. nobody even looked at him as he made his way to the back to get to D.A. Once there he taped the bricks with his wand to open the door way and headed straight to Gringotts trying to bring very little attention to himself. When he entered Gringotts he walked up to a goblin at a desk.

"Can I help you sir." The goblin asked

"Yes, I would like to talk to the owner or a high manger please." Harry said.

"Wait one moment please." With that the goblin walked away and came back a few minuet latter. "Please follow me sir."

Getting up and following him to an elevator they went up to the top floor. Once there he followed the goblin to the office that said:

Mr. Inverse CEO

The doors open to reveal al large office with a man sitting behind a large desk.

"Mr. Inverse, Mr. Potter to see you sir."

"Ah! Yes, Mr. Potter do come in and have a seat. So how can I help you today?" asked Mr. Inverse.

"I would like to switch everything in my vaults over to new vaults without anyone finding out if that is possible."

"Of course Mr. Potter it will be done but may I ask why you would want to?"

"I would like to for the fact that to many people know what my vault number is and some of them can easily get into it. So as you can see it is for security reasons that this be done."

"Ok. Let me just go get the paper work and you can be on your way."

"Thank you."

With that Mr. Inverse got up and left the office to get the proper paper work leaving Harry there smirking and happy to have control of his life and finally leave Dumbledor's clutches once and for all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not have a BETA so please be nice. Hope you like.

D.V.means Dark Veela

L.V. means Light Veela

L.C. means Leaky Caldron


	2. Returning and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Jessica. But I do own Andrea Snape, Teresa, the room, and the painting.

Thank you all that reviewed it helped me with adding this chapter.

To TigerTammy5 I wrote this before I ever read Prince of Magic. The Prince of Magic was really good and it helped me change a few ideas of my story so it wouldn't be a copy of Prince of magic. I wrote this for my best friend that moved away and never got to read it. I wrote Prince Max last year in my English 2 Honors and Spanish classes b/c I was board, so I am sorry if I offended you or anybody else in anyway. I have changed a few things so hopefully there is a difference.

Hogwarts sorting ceremony

"Zeus, James" Pr. McGonagall said putting the sorting hat on the little boys head as he was the last 1st year to be sorted.

"Hufflepuff." The sorting hat yelled for the whole hall to hear. With that the little boy ran over to the Hufflepuff table to sit down and wait for the feast to begin

Just as Pr. McGonagall was about to put the hat away and as Dumbledore was standing up to give his yearly speech the Great Hall doors burst open seemingly from a great gust of wind. From the shadows stepped a clocked figure. He had on a black clock with its hood pulled over his head. Everyone was looking at him in curiosity but as he walked to the center of the Hall the stranger said, "I wouldn't put that away just yet if I were you."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dumbledore demanded with his and a couple of other teachers wands out and ready

Pulling his hood down to reveal short midnight black hair and bright blue eyes he said "Max Trent. I am to start my seventh year here I believe. So you can put your wands down I'm not going to attack anybody Pr. Dumbledore."

"Fine Pr. McGonagall if you will please. Mr. Trent if you will please sit on the stool you shall be sorted." Dumbledore replied but kept a watchful eye on the stranger.

"Thank you Professor." Max said as he walked up to the stool and sat down with McGonagall putting the hat on his head.

"AH. Mr. Trent or should I say Mr. Potter. Were should I put you this time."

"_I really don't care_." Max thought so no one would hear him.

"Well let me see then. Ah you have changed quit a bit but I shall put you in...Slytherin" the hat shouted for the whole Hall to hear.

"_Thank You. OH and please do not tell Dumbledore anything_."

"Will do. He won't know a thing. It will be our secret."

Finally taking the hat off he made his way to the Slytherin Table to sit. When he sat down Dumbledore stood up to give his yearly speech and introductions.

"Hi I'm Blaise Zabini welcome to Slytherin."

Max heard to his left turning he said, "Hi and thank you."

"Usually it would be Draco Malfoy that would introduce us Slytherins to any new students and 1st years but he wasn't feeling well so I get the pleasure of doing it this year."

"Draco Malfoy?" Max asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. He's the Head Boy and our current Slytherin Prince or so everyone calls him."

"Ok." Max said turning back to Dumbledore.

"I would like to introduce you to you new DADA teacher Professor Linda Elizabeth," As he introduced her she stood up and bowed, "and next I would like to introduce Professor Orlando Primage as your Defense Training Professor. Defense Training classes are new this year and will help you defend yourself with and without a weapon and/or wand.

Now I am sure you are all tired and hungry so eat up and have a good nights rest."

After eating and everyone was getting up to go to their dorms to sleep Max was about to leave as well when someone stopped him "Mr. Trent the Headmaster would like to talk to you so if you will please follow me." Max never got a chance to say anything as Pr. Snape turned and started walking away.

Turning to Blaise he said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Ok. Cya." Blaise said and left with some of his friends.

Tuning away from the crowd he headed to Pr. Dumbledore's office to see what the old coot wanted.

As he and Pr. Snape were standing out side of the stone gargoyle Max stood looking at Snape to say the password but he looked like he had something sour in his mouth. "Professor is something wrong?" Max Asked innocently.

"No Mr. Trent." Snape answered but turning back to the statue he said "Twix." And the gargoyle sprang away to revel the stairway. "Follow me." Snape said heading up the stairway. When the reached the top Snape opened the door to revel Pr. Dumbledore behind his desk and Pr. McGonagall and Linda Elizabeth sitting in front of him. "Headmaster Mr. Trent."

"Please have a seat Mr. Trent." Dumbledore said pointing to the chair beside the chair Pr. Snape had just taken.

Sitting down Max asked "What san I do for your Professors?"

"I would just like to ask you some Questions if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Ask away."

"What is your full name?"

"Maximillion Albert Trent."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know ever since I can remember I have been traveling all around the world."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead." Max replied coldly

"Oh. I am sorry. Where did you go to school before coming here to Hogwarts?"

"I was home schooled by my mom for a couple of years before I went to Escuela De Magia and graduated from there."

"Escuela De Magia? What level did you graduate at?"

"Yes. The highest level. I was the strongest one of my class and to graduate from there." Max said looking at all the Professors shocked faces. "What?"

"Highest level?"

"Yeah. Well besides Andrea but she doesn't really matter at the moment."

"Oh I'm so glad you thank so Max." came a familiar silky female voice from behind him.

Turning around slowly in his seat Max looked at the woman smiling behind him. She had light brown hair and blue eyes that he new changed with her moods. She was about 5'8" and was slender but not skinny. "Andrea! What are you doing here I thought you were going to America to see your family?"

"I was but I decided to come here and start my seventh year and see my dad."

"Dad? You never told me about your dad."

"Are you sure? I think I mentioned him at least once to you." She said looking uncomfortable now. Here blue eyes wide and looking at him innocently.

"No you didn't."

"Oh. Well. Sorry. Must have slipped my mind."

"Yeah must of." He said sarcastically

"Well you might like to know that Jessica is here to."

"Were is she?" he asked with a brow raised

"In some room. I don't know."

"You left her alone in some room?"

"Yeah so and there were people there."

"OMG! Did you forget who she is?"

"No."

"You are mean very mean." He said as realization dawned on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied innocently.

"I feel sorry for the people you left her with."

"Now whose mean?"

"Um excuse me. Mr. Trent and Miss???" asked the Headmaster.

"Snape."

"SNAPE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled 3 people in the room.

"Yes Snape. Dad you didn't tell them. I am deeply hurt." Andrea said turning to her dad.

"Andrea for 1) I didn't want to scare anybody and 2) it was none of their business." Snape said smirking at her.

"Severus I thought you and Teresa never had children." Pr. Linda Elizabeth said.

"We only have 2; Andrea and Alexander. Then she has 2 with that muggle husband of hers; Samantha and Cristopher."

**_Back to Andrea and Max_**

"Why didn't you tell me? You said your last name was Sykes." Max was practically yelling by the end of the sentence.

"That's my step dads last name but I will explain it to you fully later. I promise." She said looking at him pointedly

"Fine." Max scowled

"I'm sorry Professor I came up here to ask to be sorted and transfer here with my friend."

"Yes that world is fine." Pr. Dumbledore replied seemingly a little dazed after the information and scene he as just witnessed.

"My friend will be up here soon." As she said that they could hear someone running up the stairs to the office with Max and Andrea counting "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

"Professors please help me this girl is crazy." Screamed a brown haired guy bursting into the office looking for some were to hide.

"MAX!!!" Jessica screamed when she burst in behind the guy.

"Hey Jessica. How have you been?" Max asked sitting back and enjoying the show.

"I've been good. I got to go home for a while till Andrea dragged me back to school which I still don't understand because we already graduated."

"UH. I told you already. You stupid blond."

"Whatever."

"Jess I want you to meet my dad Pr. Severus Snape. Dad this is my friend Jessica Smick." She introduced just to change the topic and fast.

"Hi professor Andrea has told me so much about you. Are you really a Potions Master?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well I..."

"Jessica!!" Max and Andrea both yelled

"You will have plenty of time at a later date." Andrea said calmly

"But..."

"No."

"Fine."

"Shall we get you ladies sorted?" Pr. Dumbledore asked drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Please." Andrea sighed

Getting up from behind his desk he went over to the self that the hat was sitting on and picked it up. Walking over to Jessica 1st he put it on her head and minuet later the hat said..."Gryfindor."

Jessica took off the hat and handed it to Andrea. Who put it on and a minuet later said..."Slytherin." Taking the hat off she noticed the shocked looks of Max and Jessica.

"No way I was for sure you'd be in Gryfindor!!!" Max examined

"I'm with him." Agreed Jessica

"You two are so funny obviously you have the utmost belief and respect in me."

"We do were your best friends but come on Andrea this is you were talking about not me or Jess."

Andrea did the most mature and adult thing she could thank of...she stuck out her tongue at them. "HaHa. You're so funny. Besides I got to choose."

"Then why Slytherin?" Max asked

"I'll tell you later. Dolph." Andrea called

"Yes my Princess?" replied a reptile of some kind.

"Have you taken my and Max's belongings to our room?"

"Yes and I have taken Lady Jessica's to her dorm."

"Good."

"Um.. Excuse me but can I ask you Miss Snape what that is?"

"Yes you can and he is a Croser. He has the head and the body of a lizard but the brains of a snake and human and legs/feet and arms/hands of a human but the skin of a Dragon, as you can see. Crosers can also speak any language have it be animal or human, English or Spanish they adapt so they can understand what they are hunting or caring for. You may go now Dolph."

"Yes my Princess. My Prince." Dolph said to both Andrea and Max before disappearing with a pop much like a house elves.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I am tired so I will say goodnight to you all and I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Daddy." Andrea said giving Snape a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Sweetheart."

Turning to Max Andrea asked "are you coming max?'

"Yes. Goodnight Professors. Jessica." With that both of them left.

Walking down a dark corridor in silence Max and Andrea came upon a painting of 8 people or 4 couples by the looks of things. There were 3 women and 5 men in a library or study of some sort. On the floor of the room was a snake, a cat, an owl, a lion, a tiger, a panther, a leopard, and an eagle. They all seemed to be talking about something important. "Breakaway." Andrea said giving to password and opening the portrait to allow them entrance to their rooms.

Walking in the door to the left was a muggle style living room with a soft black leather couch and chairs. On wall was a large fireplace with chairs in front of it. In front of the couch there was a glass coffee table and big screen Plasma TV. Beside the TV was an entertainment center with hundreds of cd's and movies. The colors were bright earthy colors that made you thank of a beautiful bright spring day.

On the right was a muggle kitchen with a refrigerator, table dink, dishwasher, an island counter, a stove/oven, and a microwave. The kitchen was down in bright blues and silvers with the cabinets a dark cherry wood.

In the middle of the two rooms was a staircase that led up to the bedrooms, the training room, library, study, weapon room, bathrooms, and the conference room.

" How long do you thing before they figure out that were not in the Slytherin dorms?" Max asked breaking the silence

"I don't know and really don't care. These are our rooms and will be your mate's rooms too as soon as you find them." Andrea replied

"Yes this will be fun wont it."

"Yes but I am going to bed so I will talk to you in the morning and explain a few thing to you then."

"Ok. As long as I get answers I don't care and besides i'm to tired." With that they both walked to their respective bedrooms to go to bed.

"Goodnight." They both said as the entered their rooms.

Wow. I hope you all like this chapter. ï 


End file.
